Realization
by Blue82
Summary: Faith and Bosco can't keep their hands off each other and Bosco realizes something.


Titel: Realization

Author: Blue

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Category: Bosco POV

Summary: Bosco and Faith can't keep their hands off each other, as hard as they try.

_**Realization**_

Faith and me have been fighting all day, I don't even know why. Just little things keep going out of hand and we are ready to bite each others head off without any reason. We do that for over a week now, going on each others nerves. Sometimes I really like to strangle her.

Tonight everything started simple, I don't want her to walk home alone this late night. She is pissed off because she thinks, I think she is incapable of taking care of herself. We fight over it, I'm not about to let it go and in the end I drive her home.

We just arrived at her apartment and we start fighting again. There is still no reason why we do it, but we do it.

I don't know what happened, one moment we were fighting the next second I had her pressed up to her living room wall and I kissed the hell out of her. She was as stunned as I was that I was kissing her but then she kissed me back. We made out like some teenager, our kisses were hungry and full of passion. And some minutes later we had sex, right there against her wall.

We were always great at pretending things never happened, so we pretend this never happened. To my surprise things weren't awkward between us. We both were in a great mood the next day and we didn't fight once.

Unfortunately that's not the end of the story. A few days later I came to her apartment to drive her to work. She had given me a key a long time ago, so after knocking and getting no response I used it and let myself in. I called her name to let her know I was there. I still got no response and went searching for her.

Her bathroom door was slightly open so I called her name again and opened the door all the way. There she was just wearing panties and her bra, about to get dressed for work. We just stared at each other. I don't know who moved first but suddenly we met in the middle and I kissed her again. I took her from behind with her bend over the sink.

Afterwards we hurriedly got dressed and went to work, again pretending nothing happened. After this the little control we had was lost. We couldn't keep our hands of each other as hard as we tried.

The next few days we tried to just see each other at work. But this resulted again in fighting. So we tried to control ourselves and went to the movies after work. So far everything was fine, nothing happened. I took her home and we sat down to have a beer.

This time she was the one who kissed me first. We just that there talked and had fun. Suddenly the air was filled with tension and then she kissed me.

At least we made it to the bed this time.

The times we had sex before I always went home afterwards. This time we both were tired and we fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning we acknowledged what happened with a shy smile. I kissed her goodbye before I went home to get a change of clothes.

We managed to keep our hands off each other for two weeks. I think we only lasted that long because we were busy at work and too tired to do anything beside sleep after our shift. Then we all agreed to go out after our shift. Ty, Sully, Faith and me went over to Haggertys were we meet Kim, Alex, Carlos and some others ,both from the firehouse and the station. We all had a few drinks and the girls sat in a corner and giggled over some silly things.

Davis, Sully and me stood at the bar and watched Carlos trying to pick up a girls. Trying is the right word because he nearly got slapped by the girl. Then some blond came over and hit on me, she was tall, thin with big boobs and long hair. Exactly me type. I talked to her for a few minutes and I could have taken her home, she definitely was interested. But all I was thinking about was Faith, I felt like I was cheating on her by just talking to another woman. I know we still pretended nothing happened between us and we were just friends. But I couldn't do it. I looked over to Faith who was talking with some guy from the station, Miller. I had seen him a few times and I knew he had an eye on her for a long time. Then it hit me why I couldn't keep my hands of her, why I didn't want to go home with that girl. I was falling in love with Faith, no, I already fell! I don't know when and how this happened but I didn't care. Suddenly I was jealous as I saw her smiling at Miller. I guess the three beers I had made me brave or dump but I left Sully and Davis standing there. I had not heard a word they said in the last few minutes anyway.

I headed over to Faith, touched her face to get her attention and said „ Let's go home!"

Faith didn't say anything, she just watched me. I knew she would go home with me, my hope was that she did everything she did the last month because she felt the same way I did.

„She is talking with me and I'm about to buy her a drink. So leave her alone", Miller spoke up.

I turned to him, angry that he was trying to hit on my woman.

„I'm not talking to you, stay out of this!"

I say that Ty and Sully came nearer, they didn't know what was happening but knew I was ready to fight with Miller. But the did not have to go between us, Faith did.

Just as Miller told me „She is old enough to decide if she wants to go home, you can't order her around", she stepped between us.

„You are right John, I can decide for myself!"

Miller thought he had won and smiled at me, as to say „See, she choose me"

„It was nice talking to you John, but I'm going home now, with Bosco"

Not waiting for a response she turned around took my hand and pulled my out of the bar.

We were silent on the way to her apartment.

As she closed the door to her apartment she turned to me.

„What was that all about?", she asked me.

I hadn't thought about what to tell her but what happened next was definitely not planned. I pulled her to me, one hand around her waist the other behind her head, and kissed her.

„I need you Faith!", I whispered. „I don't want anyone flirting with you, you are mine!"

I expected her to be angry at my words, but she wasn't. She kissed me back passionately and we stumbled to her bedroom.

We were about to make love again but this time I wanted to make it right. I pulled back a bit to look her in the eye. I wanted her to see that I was telling the truth.

„I love you! I just realized it but I love you so much!"

„I love you, too!", she smiled at me.

„You are mine!", was the last thing I said before making love to her.

I guess something in us realized that we were in love with each other before we realized it. I'm glad.

Perhaps this was not the best way to realize our feelings or to tell each other how we felt but at least we realized it.

After I realized that I love her this much I wasn't about to let anything come between us ever again. I knew she was the only woman for me. So the next day I asked her to marry me, she said yes and two months later we were married in front of our families, friends and some colleagues.

I expected everyone to tell us we were crazy, being together for just three short months and getting married.

But they just smiled and told us they didn't expect anything else from us and that the two of us were a match made in heaven. Nothing could separate us, so we could make officially what everyone around us already knew.

It was a good thing we got married right away, at that time we didn't know it but Faith was already pregnant. It seems on our first night together we made a beautiful boy. And I hope he won't be an only child.

END

Like it? Please let me know...


End file.
